


The Dejun Principle

by smallchittaphon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Recreational Wolfsbane Use, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/smallchittaphon
Summary: The Dejun Principle-noun1:a - an undescrible feeling accompanying a surge of love upon meeting Xiao Dejun's eyesb - if you love him and feel like it's mutual, it's mutual... tenfold
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34
Collections: NCT Rarepair Winter Bingo, WIP OLYMPICS: WINTER 2019/20





	The Dejun Principle

**Author's Note:**

> the prequel to:  
> — “[and you know we’re on each other’s team](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109452)”  
> — “[dammit dejun, i love you!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265868)”
> 
> —bingo card: first snow, snow kissed, lights, celebration  
> —thanks vivi for reading over this before i posted!!!

Jungwoo has a craving. A visceral  _ need _ to see Dejun whenever he can. It’s a sensation he can’t shake— a feeling he craves and lets seep into every fiber of his body.

It’s a feeling he never forgets, a moment in time like lightning in a bottle. And it starts long before the coven drags him to the middle-of-nowhere clearing— boasting about the annual ‘first snow’ festival. Far from its origins of a coven and their offerings to mother nature, the celebration of and a hope for a good winter. A true tradition that loses its power as the festival morphs into an excuse young otherworldlies use to gather, mingle and drink until the faes vomit and werewolves can’t shift back into their human forms. 

Jungwoo isn’t usually one for things like this and he’d much rather enjoy the small celebration the coven elders hold by the lake, but word on the street is that Dejun will be in attendance. Or so Johnny tells him. “Come on,” Johnny groans, “Even if he wasn’t going, you haven’t been to one of these since we were old enough to go.” 

Jungwoo looks up from where he’s monitoring Jisung’s potion mixing— wincing when Jisung lets a little more slip in than the recipe calls for, “Well, it's just not my scene.” He sighs as Jisung’s potion puffs out green smoke and a nasty smell that causes Johnny to gag.

Jisung grimes at the stench, “Too much eye of newt again?” He asks and Jungwoo nods. 

-

The first time Jungwoo meets Dejun is during the full moon ceremony a couple years back.

There’s nothing special about the day, his coven agrees yearly to help the older pups through their first full moon transition with medicinal wolfsbane and magic— Jungwoo’s attended enough of them since he was of age to do so. He usually hangs around the newer pup pen, watching them yelp and yap at him, nipping his fingertips and curling into his lap for a nap. Their coats soft to the touch and that baby smell clinging to their skin as he comforts them. 

“I’ve never seen Hyejoo  _ willingly _ sit in someone's lap before.” And that gets a chuckle out of Jungwoo, soothing Hyejoo’s ear back down— her nose twitching as he looks up. His breath gets stuck in his throat when he sees who’s said it.  _ Beautiful golden eyes, _ registering in his mind. 

Jungwoo stumbles over his words, “I’m good with pups.” Hyejoo shifts then, yawning and rolling over to expose her tummy to him. “Jungwoo, by the way.” He follows up as—

“Dejun,” Dejun says as he moves into the pen, the last few pups running up to him. “By the way.” He chuckles. 

Oh.

It’s game over for Jungwoo.

-

The clearing is so animated tonight as Jungwoo follows behind Johnny. 

There’s Christmas string lights crossing and tangled overhead but clear for the moon, mistletoe ‘ _ hidden _ ’ all along the clearing and he sees a couple have already taken advantage of that. A couple of folded tables pushed along the outer edges, overfilled with drinks and whatever you can think of. There’s already a couple faes leaning up against each other and giggling and stardust spilling out of the tips of their fingers. Jungwoo watches as Johnny leads them to the other coven members. 

Taeyong smiles up at them, specks of stardust on the apple of his cheeks and a twinkle in his eyes as Johnny scoops him up. “Hey Jungwoo,” He shouts over the music, both Johnny and Taeyong mold into each other— he can’t tell where one starts and one ends. 

Jungwoo smiles, looking down at the contents of the table, “Wolfsbane?”

Jaemin seemingly appears, “Yes,” His smile wicked, “Want some?”

“I’m not a werewolf.”

Jaemin shrugs his shoulders, “Okay, you’ve got me. For my favorite potions teacher, it’s free of charge.” Jungwoo watches as the canisters lets out a puff— lavender invading his senses and on the tip of his tongue. He knows it’ll just relax him, nothing too harsh.

That is if Jaemin didn’t double the dose. “Too much lavender,” Jungwoo opts to comment and Jaemin’s face falls. 

“I agree.” Dejun says as he slides in next to Jungwoo. The scent of lavender in his breath as he leans into Jungwoo shoulder to greet him, “I haven’t felt shit. Maybe you should stick to summoning circles.” He snorts and his fingers curl into Jungwoo’s jacket. Jaemin sticks his tongue out before leaving them be. 

Dejun doesn’t pull away and Jungwoo doesn’t dare breathe— afraid it’ll somehow ruin the moment. “You’ll look after me right?” Dejun asks as the coven starts to thin out, leaving them with Jaemin and Renjun. “If I take more? And maybe we can go find a good seat for the snow fall.” And Jungwoo sighs, the Christmas lights shining in Dejun’s eyes so beautifully before he answers.

“Yeah.”

Dejun’s bright smile makes his stomach lunge into his throat.

-

Dejun hand is so warm as he leads Jungwoo further from the clearing. 

He knows there's a hill near that overlooks the clearing, beautiful and expansive— he also knows that's where werewolves take their mates after their first heat cycle together. His body buzzes and Dejun grumbles about the twigs latching to the fabric of his boots. “Just a little ways more,” he says, “I promise.” And Jungwoo hums. 

He can hear the music cut off just as Dejun tugs him down against him, the dirt at the top of the hill fresh and cold on against his knees. Dejun laughs, “Maybe the wolfsbane is finally working. I  _ feeeeeel _ good.” Jungwoo laughs along too, their eyes catching and Dejun’s hands running down his arms. “Definitely a good feeling.” He whispers over the coven’s incantation. 

Jungwoo’s breath stops, “Jaemin probably upped the dosage.” He tries to pull away, the incantation stopping and the crowd cheers behind him. 

Dejun sits up, legs moving to accommodate Jungwoo— body warmth feeling him and his heart swelling. The cheers get louder and more muffled as time slows, the first snowflake landing and melting along Dejun’s cheek and Jungwoo’s thumb. Acutely aware of the way fingers dig into his upper thigh, tugging on his jacket as the snow picks up and Dejun’s nose knocks his. 

Dejun’s skin is smooth, feels like Jungwoo’s always meant to hold him this close and let their lips hover close. 

“Can I kiss you?”

Dejun hums, cheeks snow-kissed and pink as he smiles, “Yes.”

So Jungwoo does.


End file.
